


Beauty and the Beast

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Disney - Fandom, bensolo, kyloren - Fandom, starwars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Preferences, bensolo - Freeform, bensoloxreader, disneyAU, disneyimagine, fluffimagine, imagine, kyloren - Freeform, kylorenxreader, kylorenxreaderinsert, preference, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo x ReaderWord Count: 914Warning: None.Summary: The First Order invades a minor planet, in search of the inventor.Part Two?Beauty and the Beast AU
Kudos: 2





	Beauty and the Beast

Walking on the cobblestones, you were on your daily venture into the village. It was a small and quiet village. As you glided through the village, you observed the motions of everyone around you. It was the same each and every morning. The baker passing by with fresh bread and rolls.

“Good morning, Y/N.” The baker greeted. “Where are you off to?”

“Good morning, Monsieur .” You grinned. “The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a bean stock and an ogre and-”

“That’s nice.” The baker cut you off. “Marie! The baguettes! HURRY UP!” He yelled at his wife.

Chuckling you grinned, as you watched them continue about wanting to sell their trays filled with fresh bread. The sweet aroma filled your nose, making your stomach growl slightly.

Continuing on your journey through town, you could see some of the daughters of other towns people gossiping about you. Frowning you shook your head, not allowing your mind to go there. Once, you arrived at the bookshop the thoughts were long gone. 

“Ah, Y/N.” Pere greeted. 

Grinning you handed him the book. “Good morning, I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.” 

Climbing on the book later, you began searching for your favorite. 

“Finished already?” He questioned, observing you.

“Oh, I couldn’t put it down. Have you got anything new?” You questioned, fingers running along the spines of the books. 

Chucking he grinned. “Not since yesterday!”

“That’s all right! I’ll borrow….” You searched through the books, before making your decision. “This one!” You spoke pulling it out.

“But you’ve read it twice!”

Giggling, you nodded descending down the ladder. “Well, it’s my favorite, far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells…A prince in disguise!”

“If you like it all that much, it’s yours.” Pere spoke grinning towards you.

“But, sir.” You began to object.

“I insist!”

“Well, thank you, thank you very much!”

*****

“Wow, you didn’t miss a shot, Poe.” Finn exclaimed. “You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world.”

Grinning Poe nodded. “I know.” He responded arrogantly.

“No beast alive stands a chance against you.” Finn spoke. “And no girl for that matter.”

“It’s true, Finn, and I’ve got my sights set on that one.” Poe nodded in your direction. You were passing by on your way back to your shared cottage with your father, nose already in your favorite book.

“Huh, the inventor’s daughter?” Finn asked dumbfounded.

Nodding, Poe didn’t break his stare from you. “She’s the one, the lucky girl I’m going to marry.” 

“But she’s-”

“The most beautiful girl in town.” 

“I know but-”

“That makes her the best.” Poe stated full of pride. “And don’t I deserve the best?”

“Well, of course, I mean, you do, but-”

“Right from the moment that I met her, saw her.” Poe began. “I said, She’s gorgeous, and I fell.” 

*****

Making your way to your house, you walked the dirt path. It wasn’t until your house was in your sight, that you could sense something was wrong. Closing your book, you quickly tossed it in your wicker basket. Glancing at the front of the house, the door was kicked in. 

A gasp fell from your lips. Bolting towards your house, the thoughts of your father injured began plaguing your mind.

“Papa?” You called the moment you crossed the threshold of the front door. “Papa? Where are you?” 

“Down here Y/N.” His voice called from the basement.

Quickly, you rushed down the stairs. 

“Papa!” You exclaimed throwing your arms around him, pulling him in for a bear hug. “I was so worried something bad happened to you!” 

Pulling back slightly, you gazed into his eyes lovingly.

“Not yet.” A mechanical voice spoke. “We are taking him back to the Finalizer.” 

Glancing towards the voice, it was a storm trooper. Another storm trooper appeared, promptly placing handcuffs around your fathers wrists. 

“No, you can’t take him!” You exclaimed, rushing towards your father. Your movements quickly halted as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist preventing you to.

“Get him out of here.” Another mechanical voice stated. “Now!”

*****

The storm troopers had successfully, taken your father prisoner. Tears had streamed down your face as you watched them escort him out of the basement. He had recently visited the doctor, the realization that time is the one most precious thing that, is never given more of. The doctor had let you know that your father is gravely ill, he was the only family you had. 

As you paced in the living room, your mind had come up with multiple ideas to retrieve your father. The more you paced, the more you came up with ideas. 

Just months before, your father had created a small pod that was filled with the necessities for a pilot. It was able to take you anywhere in the galaxy. Making a mental note, you would make sure to mention the pod to your father.

Sitting in the pod, you quickly started it up. Punching in on the technology your designated destination. Your father was sure, to place you in pilot training courses. His reasoning was in case you would ever need it, you would already know the information.

Gripping the yoke, you began steering the small pod. Taking off, you left the atmosphere of the small planet, you had spent on your whole life, a planet you had never left nor dreamt of leaving. 

One thing was for sure, you were going to save your father.


End file.
